Teardrops on My Guitar
by GinnyMarie
Summary: He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do. A song fic to Taylor Swift's song, Teardrops On My Guitar.


  


**Teardrops On My Guitar**

Tricia Marie

--  
  
He smiled as he talked to her. His smile was perfect, she reflected as he laughed at something she had said. She was just getting up the courage to ask him to the Ball coming up in a month. She was excited and had asked Hermione to help her pick out a gown for the occasion.

However, her world crashed as he spoke again.

"Oh," he said brightly, hitting himself in the head. "Did I mention that I asked someone to go to the Halloween Ball? And she said yes, can you believe it?"

She smiled softly, trying to ignore the pain now stabbing at her heart, the pain that made her stomach want to rebel.

"Oh?" she said, trying to keep the smile on her face looking real.

"Yeah. She's in Ravenclaw. I don't think you know her. I've fancied her since the end of last year, and when Dumbledore announced this ball, I just knew it was the right time to ask her. Turns out she likes me too!"

"I'm really happy for you, Harry. I'm glad that you're going with someone you like," she said softly, smiling up at him. She looked at her watch, deciding that she needed to find a good place to cry, and said, "I have to go, Harry, but I'll see you later. Bye."

_  
Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night  


Throwing herself onto her bed in the sixth year's dormitory, Ginny Weasley promptly burst into tears. She grabbed her stuffed dragon and held it to her chest, burying her face into it.

The door opened a minute later and she heard footsteps approach her bed.

"Ginny," whispered a voice just outside her hangings. "Ginny, are you alright?"

"No," she sobbed, pulling her dragon even closer to her body. Hermione immediately opened the curtains and climbed in behind Ginny.

"What happened, Ginny?"

"Harry," choked Ginny, sitting up and pulling her knees to her chest and letting her face fall into the small crevice made by her legs.

"Ginny, what did Harry do?"

"It's not his fault," she said, tears pouring from her eyes silently. "You know how I wanted to ask him to the Ball, right?" Hermione nodded. "Well, today he told me that he had already asked some girl in Ravenclaw. I didn't even get the chance. Apparently he's liked her since the end of last year."

"Oh, Ginny," gasped Hermione, tears forming in her own eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, me too. I just wish…I actually thought he might like me, Hermione. We've become best friends this year, and I just…I love him so much, it hurts." Ginny began to sob with that last admission, and she fell to her side, a ball of misery.

"Ginny?"

"J - just go, Her- Hermione," she said through her sobs. A minute later, she heard the door close and buried her face in her pillow as she continued to cry her misery to the world.

_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

A week had passed since her break down the night Harry had told her about going to the Ball with the girl from Ravenclaw, and each time she saw him, she felt like her heart were being ripped out. Hermione would often shoot her worried glances, obviously concerned for her friend. Ginny would only smile slightly, albeit sadly, in response.

Ginny was walking down the corridor to her Charms class when she saw Harry walking in her direction. Her heart skipped a beat, and her breath caught as she saw him smile that smile that was reserved for her, and her alone. She smiled back as he approached.

However, her heart stopped again as he walked past her, barely sparing her a glance. She turned around slowly to see him walk into the arms of a pretty blond. Ginny noticed that she had bright blue eyes, eyes that sparkled in response to seeing Harry.

Harry gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, and Ginny wanted the ground to come up and swallow her whole. She wanted to hex the girl with all of her heart, but when she saw the true happiness spark to life in Harry's beautiful green eyes, she realized that she had to let him go.

She just hoped that the girl who was currently ensconced in Harry's arms knew how lucky she was.

_  
Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause  
_

Ginny was dressed for the Ball. She was going with Neville again, just as friends. Neither had gotten a date for it, and as they both wanted to go, they had agreed to go together.

She thought she looked gorgeous as she sat on her bed, staring into the mirror across the room. She was dressed in a chocolate brown robe that had some Muggle fashion attributes. Her hair was done up in a loose bun, leaving several strands of hair loose and falling around her face. She smiled at her reflection. She could do this. She could see the two of them together, dancing the night away without a care in the world. She knew she could.

All she had to find was her Gryffindor courage to go downstairs.

She looked to the right and saw the Muggle guitar that her father had given her for her birthday two years ago. Since then, she had learned to play perfectly. She stood and walked the short distance to it and picked it up before sitting back down on her bed to strum a few cords lightly.

After a second, she began to hum softly, letting the tears fall to land on the guitar as she thought, once again, of how much she loved Harry.

_  
He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
_

She and Neville were having a wonderful time at the Ball, just like last time. She avoided looking at Harry and Kristin, the girl from Ravenclaw, with everything she had. Anytime she did, however, she felt the sharp stab of pain that she had become accustomed to. Tears would spring into her eyes and she had to fight with all her might not to let them escape.

Neville looked at her on one such occasion. "Ginny," he said, following her eyes before looking back at her face. "You're so much better than her, you know that, right?"

"Neville," she pleaded quietly, a tear falling from her eye. The boy reached up and gently wiped it away with his thumb.

"Ginny, one day, he'll realize what you're worth, I promise. And if he doesn't, I'll just have to curse him." Here, she laughed. "That said, I'll understand if you want to leave. I'll even come back with you. I'm not much in the mood to dance either, you know?"

"Oh, Neville, thank you so much." Ginny threw her arms around her friend and hugged him tightly, taking in the scent of the boy who was like one of her older brothers.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight, Ginny?" She shook her head against his chest. "Well, in that case, you look beautiful Ginny, and if Harry can't realize what he's missing out on, I'll have to say that Voldemort got to him at some point."

Ginny laughed.

A few minutes later, after the two had bid goodbye to Hermione and her date, as well as Ron and his, the former shooting a worried look at Ginny, they were making their way towards the Gryffindor common room.

They separated from each other at the stairs, but not before Ginny hugged Neville tightly once more. "Thank you, Neville, thank you so much." She gave him a kiss on the cheek before turning and climbing the stairs.

After she was in her pajamas and comfortably snuggled in her bed, she looked towards the picture of her, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and picked it up, running her fingers lightly over the glass covering the photo. His arm was around her shoulder, and they were both smiling widely as they looked at the camera.

Ginny sighed and put the frame back down, turning on her side as she did so, so that her back was to it.

She hoped she could get some sleep tonight.

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.  


The common room was abuzz with talk, as was the usual of a Saturday evening. Ginny sat with a book in her lap, reading as she listened to the quiet tune of the song playing on the wireless, not even noticing as she hummed along with it.

The portrait door opened and she glanced up to see Harry walk into the room, his hair a mess as usual. His eyes were alight with happiness again, and her heart broke to know that it wasn't her who caused that slight twinkle.

"Hey, Gin." He sat down across from her and she smiled at him softly, looking down at her book after he smiled back.

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

_  
A/N: Not beta-ed. Song to Taylor Swift's Teardrops on My Guitar. An absolutely beautiful song. Havent heard it in a few days myself. Might go play it._

_Listen to it if you ever get the chance._

_ In my opinion, a sad bit of fluff but it happens_

_Cheers,_

_Tricia Marie.  
_


End file.
